Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web. For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. In order to provide quality results to users, search engines often provide links to websites, images corresponding to websites, and other types of information. In some circumstances, when an image provided by a search engine is selected, the search engine may provide a sample or preview version of the image.